Apothecary Adventures: The Beginning
by AdamLL
Summary: The first of many adventures Stahl and Lissa go on in search of rare ingredients needed for Stahl's family business.
1. Chapter 1

Stahl reached the last merchant table in the market with Lissa trailing behind. They had visited every merchant in town but no one had the ingredient Stahl's brother needed. It was basically a lost cause.

Stahl frantically scanned the items placed around the stand as the merchant greeted him.

"Good day sir, can I help you in any way?"

Ignoring him, Stahl continued searching every item. He had already explained to over twenty merchants what he was looking for and none of them had even heard of it. What were the chances this one knew anything. His search ended in a loud groan that startled the merchant.

"Sir, you are starting to scare me. Is there a problem here?"

It might have been the searing heat or the fact that Stahl was extremely tired and agitated but he snapped. Lissa watched in horror as he lunged at the merchant and started shaking him by his collar.

"Please tell me you know where I can get wing scales from the lunarchy butterfly!? No one seems to have it or even know what I'm talking about!"

Lissa ran towards the stand shouting.

"Stahl, what are you doing!? Have you gone crazy? Let this poor man go!"

He looked at Lissa and then back at the terrified man. The whole marketplace had stopped to watch the spectacle. His face flushed as he put the man down.

"I'm terribly sorry sir. We'll be on our way."

Lissa took his hand and they hurried down the street.

"This wild goose chase has affected you in ways that are scaring me. The Stahl I know would not shake a man violently."

Ashamed of his behavior Stahl sat her down to apologize. "I'm sorry. I just don't like letting anyone down, especially my brother. He trusts me to get these butterfly scales and I can't seem to find them."

A cloaked man walked up slowly. "Excuse me, I couldn't help but see that situation with the merchant back there. I might just be able to help you two."

Lissa didn't trust the man. He seemed strange and creepy.

Stahl lit up. "Please go on."

The man took his hood down to show his face and Stahl and Lissa flinched. He didn't seem to notice their response and continued.

"Yes, I know of a place where the lunarchy butterfly resides but few are able to travel there because of the dangers. I can safely get you there but you must do something for me in return."

Lissa grabbed Stahl and turned him around. "We can't trust Mr. Ugly here. Who knows what he could do to us if we go alone with him?"

"You are overreacting. He isn't that ugly. I would say he is more stinky than ugly."

Lissa rolled her eyes. "That isn't the point—"

The man leaned in between them. "You do know that I can hear everything you are saying? I am just an old man who wanted to help, but I guess if you aren't interested then I'll find someone else to help me."

Lissa held her nose and stepped back. "Your breath is putrid….you should really get that checked. If you promise not to breathe on us too much you can count us in."

Stahl smiled at her and mouthed thank you.

He offered his hand in agreement. "We'll meet you at the edge of town in twenty minutes then?"

The older man smiled and shook his hand. "That sounds fine."

The two didn't have time to get their weapons from camp so they bought a simple bronze sword and heal staff for the trip. They found the man at the edge of town waiting like he said and they set off for this mysterious place.

The two of them trailed behind the chatty old man as he talked about everything wrong with his body for the past thirty years.

"So where is this place I can find the lunarchy butterfly?" Stahl asked trying to change the awkward subject they listened to for the last half hour.

"Thank you!" Lissa sighed. "I didn't want to hear what happened after you popped the gigantic wart on your butt."

"The cave doesn't have a name because very few know about it. Ironically it isn't very far from town. It will be just beyond these trees."

"Good because I have had just about enough of this walking."

The three of them plopped down for a little rest after they passed the trees. The old man took out a water skin and passed it to Lissa.

She held it up to her mouth and hesitated. "Have you drank from this?"

The man grinned. "Yes."

"I wasn't thirsty anyway." She handed it to Stahl who shook his head with a disgusted face.

"If this place is so dangerous then why does an old man like you know where it is? How do you know the butterfly is here? Did you survive a horrible battle in this place? Did you have a terrible accident there that made you this ugly and smelly?"

"Geez boy, have some decency! Kids these days have no manners. I don't stink that badly and I ain't that ugly."

They all laughed like they had known each other forever. It was strange how close they had come to this man they only knew for about two hours.

"We like to call it curiosity and at least you admit your "slight" ugliness."

The old man sighed. "I can only hope that what they say about curiosity is true then….."

Stahl was confused. "What do they say?"

"You really don't know? You know, the cat gets killed?"

Lissa and Stahl had blank faces.

"Never mind, you two are hopeless, besides we are here."

Stahl and Lissa stared at the ominous cave. Twisted vines and overgrown plants covered the sides of the entrance. It was pitch black inside and every now and then bats would come out screeching. It was a mystery that it stayed hidden because it was in stark contrast to the beautiful surroundings of the forest.

Stahl noticed Lissa was shaking like a leaf. He turned back to the old man.

"You wouldn't happen to have a torch we could use? I didn't think about that."

"I may be ugly but I ain't stupid, boy. Now be careful in there. When you get to the T section in the cave go right. Never go down the stairs; always go up. After two sets of stairs you will see three boxes at the end of a narrow hallway. One of them should already be open. That was my mistake…. What you should do is open them both at the same time, grab the emblem and get out of there fast."

Lissa narrowed her eyes. "What was the mistake?"

"Let's just say that unless you want to see somethin uglier than me trying to eat you, you better run fast after opening those boxes."

Lissa and Stahl gave each other a nervous look. Maybe this hadn't been their smartest idea. Stahl took the torch and slowly made his way inside with Lissa clinging to his back.

"Good luck!" His voice echoed as he called to them. "I'll be waitin out here for you."

Stahl didn't count himself as a chicken but this cave left a lot to the imagination and the old man's wild stories didn't help. It wasn't too long before an awful smell filled the cave.

"Ugh it smells like rotten vegetables." Lissa exclaimed.

"Better than rotten bodies…."

The joke fell flat because they both knew that could be a possibility as they went deeper into the cave. They finally came to the T section and like the old man said they turned right. Lissa screamed when they came across the first skeleton. The first set of stairs was littered with human bones. Stahl reached back and gave the torch to Lissa.

"Why me?" The torch shook in her trembling hands. "Do you think there are ghosts in here?"

"I'd be less afraid if that were the case. Whatever lies ahead is certainly more sinister." Stahl climbed the stairs sword ready with Lissa right behind peeking behind his shoulder. He could feel his palms becoming sweaty, so he kept having to readjust his grip on the sword. They quickly found the second set of stairs.

"Looks as though we're almost there. Remember, we need to run as soon as we grab the emblem."

"Uh huh" Lissa nodded.

The ground became harder to walk on because of the large number of bones. Lissa almost tripped over ten times. They were both constantly looking at their feet and then ahead to make sure they wouldn't trip or that a monster wouldn't get them. Just before reaching the top step Stahl froze and put his arm in front of Lissa.

"What is it?" Lissa asked as she peeked around him.

"I just realized he didn't tell us a single thing about the butterfly. We are idiots to believe this man."

Lissa thought about it and suddenly burst into laughter. "Hahahahaha!"

Stahl sighed. "I'm glad you find this amusing."

"No no…..*gasp* hahahaha. It's not that. Sorry if this comes as a surprise, but I've wanted to get away from everyone else and just spend time with you. Soooo I'm fine with how everything is turning out, even if we fell for some old man's wild story."

Stahl felt his face flush. "Lissa….I didn't know you felt that way. It makes this whole crazy trip worth it because I feel the same. I've just never felt good enough for you, a princess."

She playfully hit his arm. "You fool! You are the nicest guy in the world. Status means nothing when it comes to love!"

"I can think of a million better places to do this but." He got on one knee and held out the ring. "Lissa will you marry me?"

"YES! Give me that ring!"

Lissa's shriek caused a ton of little red eyes to illuminate the ceiling. The two stood in shock at the number before they sprinted for the boxes.

Bats dropped from the ceiling and filled the air. Their screeches were unbearable.

"On the count of…" Stahl motioned.

"Just open them!" Lissa screamed.

They both opened them and a purple fog poured out.

Lissa waved it away and saw the emblem the old man sent them for.

"Grab it and let's go!"

She quickly grabbed it and Stahl grabbed her. The way they came from was no longer clear. Hideous creatures with broken bodies blocked the way out.

"Ahhhh! The Entombed!? Where did they come from?"

Stahl readied his sword.

"Get back! That purple fog must attract them."

"We reek of it! I wish I would have brought my axe or tome instead of this staff. I can't help you!"

The zombie like entombed slinked closer. Their moans echoed in the large corridor.

Lissa frantically looked for something to help Stahl with. She wasn't going to let it end like this.

"I'll cut us a path and you run. I won't let anything happen to you."

Lissa nodded. "I know." She grabbed what looked like an ancient axe.

"Wait!"

Stahl turned back to her and was surprised to feel her lips against his. He returned the kiss and held her tightly against him.

"Don't worry." He whispered in her ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Stahl watched as the horde of Risen and Entombed slinked closer and closer. The smell had become stifling and it was a struggle just to breathe. Behind him Lissa was breathing heavily as well. The first zombie came within arms distance and Stahl sliced through him without hesitation. A purple gas erupted from the dissolving body and the others seemed to quicken their pace. He cut through two more and they became even more frenzied.

"The gas…it attracts them. Maybe it fuels them?"

What was he doing? He couldn't be lost in thought if they were going to escape this alive. It was a strange feeling. When he killed these Risen it felt as though their emotions were filling his head. That wasn't the case with previous Risen battles. Why else would he feel intense feelings of fear, doubt, anguish, anger, sadness, regret?

"Stahl!?" Lissa yelled.

He dodged the claw of the entombed in front of him and cut it down. Get it together, Stahl thought, this isn't some game. He continued to slash through the horde with Lissa close behind picking off the stragglers with her axe. It looked as though they were almost through when a strong evil presence filled the air.

"What is that? It's so strong….I..can barely think." Lissa said feeling faint.

Stahl felt it too but he couldn't let it take over. "Hold on, Lissa." He grabbed her and rammed through the last few Risen towards the stairs. The further they got away from the gas the better they felt.

"You can put me down now." She smiled as he put her down softly. The echoes of the Risen's moans were quiet now. The sound of water dripping and their breathing were loudest now.

Stahl bent down to rest. It was hard just to catch his breath. "I know we don't have time but that really sucked the energy from me. My mind was in a lot of turmoil back there." The old man came to mind. "I've got a few choice words for the old man when we get out of here."

Lissa rubbed his back softly. "I know what you mean. Let's hope that's sooner than later."

Stahl looked up at Lissa and couldn't help but smile. Their relationship would be so much better from now on. No more hiding his feelings. He could touch and kiss her whenever he wanted now. In truth they owed it all to the old man. Staring into her eyes he gave her a look that said he was going to kiss her now. She noticed and leaned over.

"Despite all this I'm pretty happy." Lissa giggled.

Stahl smiled again. "I am too. I think I'd enjoy it more if we weren't in this cave."

The two retraced their path back to the entrance and sure enough the old man was waiting. When he saw them he started doing a creepy jig.

"I knew you two could do it!"

Stahl hid his relief at escaping and tried to act angry. "I wouldn't be celebrating until you tell me where the butterfly is. You aren't getting this treasure until then."

Lissa tried to play along by mirroring Stahl's face. She even put her hands on her hips like she was angry.

The old geezer's face dropped and the two started laughing. "We're just messing with you. We know how much this thing means to you."

Lissa took it out and gave it to the old man. In a moment of surprise he started to cry. He hugged Lissa and Stahl tightly and wiped his eyes.

"You two don't know how much this means to me. My family suffered so—"

An arrow jutted out from the man's chest and blood sprayed onto Lissa and Stahl. The moment happened so fast but seemed to be in slow motion. It didn't make sense.

Lissa screamed in horror as he fell to his knees in front of them. She reached for her staff but Stahl pulled her behind a big boulder.

"Give us the emblem and you won't be harmed." A voice rang out from the trees.

Stahl couldn't process their words. He just stared at the man struggling to catch his breath. Blood gurgled and ran out of his mouth. Lissa was struggling and pleading to get out of Stahl's grasp.

"We have to help him! Let me go! Stahl, let me go!" Her sobs just made it worse for Stahl. Tears ran down his face. It was unbearable to watch, but he owed the man not to look away.

"We'll die too if we go out there. You know that." Stahl said quietly.

Lissa gave up and buried her face in Stahl's shoulder. She had already dealt with so much loss; it killed him that he couldn't protect her from another one. Stahl watched as the old man gave one last smile and grabbed a paper from his shirt. He nodded to let the man know he saw it and then it was over.

"So are you gonna give it up or not? We won't be waitin' too much longer."

Stahl's anger boiled. "You want it? Come and get it!"

"Choosin' the hard way eh? Fine with me! Surround em boys!"

"Wouldn't want to make it too easy for you to kill us!" Stahl yelled back knowing they weren't going to spare them anyway.

"Look at me, Lissa." He lifted her head from his shoulders and wiped her eyes gently. "I need to you live on. Promise me you will run and tell the others. I don't want you to look back or stop until you get to Chrom.

Lissa shook her head angrily. "No! No I won't do that. I'm not leaving you!"

The bushes rustled on the right and Gaius jumped out riding Panne's back. "You won't have to, Princess."

Behind them men screamed mixed with the sound of flames crackling. Stahl and Lissa stood up shocked.

"But…how?"

Gaius smirked. "Can we talk later? We've got some bad guys to kill. Isn't that right, Cottontail?"

Panne jumped towards the battle while Lissa ran to the old man. She took the paper from his hand and gave it to Stahl.

"Let's read it after we take care of these scum."


End file.
